Panem High
by PrincessTunechi
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a student at Panem High. Even with slight fame and endless fortune she is still seen as an outcast due to her past demons. She later meets a popular boy named Peeta Mellark but with consequences of a jealous girlfriend of his and the modern troubles of high school. Can these two be together through the troubles of High School drama?
1. First Day Part 1

**Panem High Chapter 1: First Day Of School**

**A:N/ Hi, in this story I'd like to imply that Katniss is not dead beat broke. I just can't stand it that in every story I read, the favorite heroin is broke. But she still is herself and has problems...You know what, you'll see soon**

* * *

**Katniss P.O.V**

"So you promise me you'll be good?"

"_Yes"_

"Are you lying?"

"_No_"

"Are you gonna be more social with the other kids?"

_"Yes _Prim damn! Stop acting like mom when she tries to care! I should be asking you these questions!"

"Alright, alright Katniss. I'll see you at home. Bye!"

Prim waved to me as I dropped her off at her school. Today was her first day in middle school and she woke up so excited to finally be out of elementary school for once. Today was my first day back in high school and of course I'm not excited that much. The only thing I was really excited about was seeing my small group of friends Johanna, Finnick, Madge and Annie. I haven't seen them all summer since we've been all over the place all summer.

I arrive at Panem High and park my car in the drive way and retrieved my bag from the back seat and made my way up the school stairs. Of course I don't really attract attention here. I'm known as an outcast and I'm cool with it, even though I have a pretty decent amount of money and slight fame in the fashion world I was unpopular and known as a seam. A seam in this school is a person who is unpopular or an outcast or does not have a decent amount of money. Of course like I said I have money and slight fame but due to the fact that I'm seen as both unpopular and an outcast then I'm not considered popular at all.

My friends Finnick and Annie are pretty popular but choose to be with Johanna, Madge, and I for what reason, I don't really know. Finnick's parents don't live with him and own the best 5 star restaurant food chain businesses across the continent and 5 top resort hotels in Miami. They also own an intercontinental business that they hope Finnick will some day run and of course Finnick's all for it since he has the idea of changing the company in his image and stuff like that. Annie's parents own 5 star hotels all over the continent and partnered with Finnick's parents with the intercontinental company which was merged with my Step-dad's international company to make the business grow. They also own advertising and publishing companies as well.

I went to my last year advisory class room to pick up my new schedule and class room assignments and made my way to Johanna and Annie's class room, knowing they always show up early so they can goof off for free. I walk to the class room across from me and spot Johanna arguing with the Merchant girls Glimmer, Clove, and some other girls that follow them.

"Well Clove, the first day back at school and already your redeeming yourself for school slut! I know where your lips were a month ago too! Around Cato's-"

"Johanna! Leave clove bee." I started, getting confused looks thrown at me " She's not worth your time. It's the very beginning of the school year and we already know where Cloves lips have been, believe me, every one who's been on Panem Nook and friends with Cato knows." I said a-matter-of-fact like

"Oh please, how are you his friend!? Your just a seam girl, a dirty rotten one at that!" Glimmer fired at me, my face reddened with anger but seeing Johanna's face just made me let her get Glimmer herself

"Oh bullshit Glimmer! You dare call Katniss rotten and dirty but what I heard what you did at this party was pretty rotten and dirty." Johanna said, crossing her arms and smirking

Glimmer gasped then ran down the hall with tears in her eyes. The merchant girls group glared at us and Clove stepped eye to eye with Johanna. I'm surprised she had the balls to do so knowing how Johanna is with certain people getting too close to her. Johanna glared deep at Clove, her eyes telling Clove to back up or the worst will come to you.

I moved to push them apart but Clove just smirked and motioned for her group to leave and made her leave as well.

"Jo, what am I going to do with you and this Clove and Glimmer shit? You know they only pick on people for their own amusement, don't stoop to their level." I tried to put some sense into her.

"Don't give me that wise guy shit Kat, you know you argue with them too." She told me, she did have a point on that one.

"Whatever, lets just find Finnick and Annie. I know they're probably outside lip locking again." I said, heading back to the school entrance

Jo followed me pass the crowded hallways and yelled at a few people to watch where they are going. I saw a few new boys who were winking at me and just brushed them off, I'm not really into all of that lovey dovey crap.

We found Finnick and Annie doing just what I thought they were doing. Making out as always. They didn't even notice us until Jo snapped her fingers in front of them. They turned they're attention to us and smiled, Finn being Finn went to hug us.

"My my Jo, you have changed a lot haven't you? Got a new haircut and everything! You too Kitty!" He beamed at us

Jo and I looked at each other. I don't pay attention to what people wear so I didn't notice Jo had gotten a little make over. Her short hair was styled in a way that most of it from the middle down was shaved but still had remaining hair and a big portion on the left side of her head still had hair which was kinda covering her left eye. She wore an off the shoulder black shirt with light skinny jeans and her signature clue converses with her bands on her wrists and silver star earrings.

I have to admit I have changed too. I no longer wore my braid since for one of my photo shoots required a very different style not expected from me I got a bang and kept my hair down in a pony tail. My hair now flowed down my back and it seemed to be getting darker to the point where it was considered black. I wore a simple designer sweater that was my favorite color green with dark jeans and Pocahontas tan boots with my messenger back and studs in my ears. Yea, being the step daughter of a big time fashion designer comes with a price, having to look good 24/7.

Finnick hadn't really changed much other than muscle size. He wore a white shirt with a black leather jacket and light jeans with black and white nike's with his same look in face and hair. Annie changed a bit since she now wore pig tail braids and matched in jackets with Finnick. She had a green shirt on with a white skirt and green flats with her back pack slung over her shoulder.

Finnick and Annie went to their homeroom's to get their schedule and Jo and I went to the cafeteria to wait for them and Madge. Picking our territory table, we sat down and Jo was eyeing Clove like prey, sending her death glares. I groaned

"Jo, let. it. go! Your gonna continue to mess with her so you will have a reason to fight her in the parking lot on the last day of school." I told her

"And that's what I've been aiming for every since 5th grade! She's bound to crack right now." Jo said while drifting off into thinking of the terrible things she would do to Clove."

I saw Madge at the entrance of the cafeteria a waved at her to come to the table. She came over and sat next to Jo. She hadn't changed much either. The same blonde hair and colored eyes and her signature long or short sleeved colored dresses with a ribbon in the back and ballet flats. She always kept her hair held with a headband and aways wore hoops of either silver or gold.

"Well look who's here, bubbly blonde Madge." Jo said, crossing her arms behind her head

Madge rolled her eyes. "Jo, stop calling me that. Nice hair cut by the way." Madge complimented

Finnick and Annie came back 3 minutes after Madge had arrived and showed their schedules. Apparently they had the same classes together like Jo and I. The first bell rang and we all parted ways to class. Jo and I went to first period history and waited for class to start. We usually sat in the near back of the class just so Jo wouldn't start conflict with Glimmer since she always has first period classes with us.

Mrs. Trinket entered the room with the same happy go lucky attitude that matched her style. She had on a very light green curly wig with a green suit and skirt and shoes with matching blush and lipstick with mascara and eyeliner.

"Hello children and welcome back to Panem high! This year will be absolutely spectacular like always!" She beamed at us

We stayed quiet since most of us were used to her gestures like this. Jo leaned towards me ad whispered in my ear.

"You think she has on enough make up?" She joked

"Maybe, knowing Trinket she'll probably add more by lunch" I whispered back

Jo giggled which was actually very rare for her character.

Today was an early day and so Ms. Trinket didn't really start a lesson so she let us talk and do whatever we want while she's on her Window's laptop looking up who knows what.

Jo and I just took out our phones and went on the internet. I was on Panem Book checking my friends list when Jo nudged me.

"Hey, look who's checking you out Kat." Jo motioned over to a guy I haven't noticed before. He had blonde curls and blue eyes and wore a simple black shirt with jeans. He was obviously a merchant guy since he was with Glimmer and obviously he was going out with her too. He was staring at me all dough eyed and loving like he knows me from somewhere and Before I knew it I'm blushing.

I turned away just in time since Glimmer looked up at the guy and planted a kiss on his lips. I spotted it of course and didn't really feel jealous so I continued on with my phone, not bothering to look into the eyes that once again were staring at me.

* * *

**Plz R&R**


	2. First day part 2, Hello My Name Is

**Panem High Chapter 2: Hello, My Name Is...**

* * *

The bell soon rang and I quickly collected myself and darted out of the room not even caring that I pretty much left Jo which probably might not been a good idea if she runs into Glimmer. I waited at my old locker for Jo impatiently when Finn and Annie came up to me. The three of us waited for Jo and Madge as well to come and finally they did. Jo had a devious smile on her face and Madge just stood quiet.

"Alright Jo, what did you do?" I asked, crossing my arms

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Jo told me, trying not to look so obvious

"Jo stop lying and tell me what you did so we can all go to lunch."

Before Jo could answer we heard the screams of the merchant girls coming from the nearby bathroom. Finn, Annie, Madge, Jo and I looked in the direction of the girls bathroom to see the merchant girls running out of the bathroom covered in blue crap. I tried to stifle my laughs but with no avail and burst out laughing with my friends. Gimmer spotted us and charged toward us with sheer anger on her face. Jo just smirk and stepped in front of us.

"Well well well if it isn't Smerfet." Jo said

Glimmer growled and glared daggers at Jo.

"Mark my words, I will get you Johanna, and you won't even know. I'll dig up some dirt about you and make it known throughout this city! I will ruin your life!" She hissed

Jo just laughed "Yeah right! When pigs fly!" Jo said casually then waked off to the cafeteria with us following behind.

We entered the lunchroom and went to their table which was right across from the merchant table. I sat and listened to Jo ramble on about how she planted blue paint in the bathroom sinks until the guy with the blue eyes caught my attention. He was staring at me and offered me a grin. I blushed and grinned back but then averted my eyes when Glimmer and Clove came stomping to the table and Glimmer hopped on the guys lap which caught him by surprise and started to whine like a little girl to him about what happened. I kept my grin and chuckled at the snobbishness of that girl.

"Seriously Jo, we just got back to school and already your reacking havoc upon people." Madge said disapprovingly

"Hey she's Johanna, she doesn't care what day it is or what occasion Madgie" Finn told her, Annie nodded her head in agreement

"Yeah like the time when it was my birthday and my brother pissed her off and she dipped his face in my birthday cake." Annie said, I chuckled at that memory, I was there of course, anywhere Jo goes I go. It's a sister sister thing with us.

Finn noticed my still creeping blush. "Kat, why are you blushing?" He asked me

Jo must've already known because she eyed the blue eyed guy and then turned her attention to me. "Because of that merchant guy with the blue eyes she saw staring at her in first period. I think he has the hot's for you Kat" Jo told me

"Oh please Jo, why would he go out with me? A seam girl?" I asked with disappointment, stealing a glance at him quickly

"Why wouldn't he? Your rich and pretty much famous! Kit Kat, your step-dad is the most famous and successful designer Cinna for crying out loud. And your mom owns Everdeen enterprise and holdings co. the most successful business out there. Your parents pretty much own the world! Not to mention Cinna made you a famous model in his business and Prim too!" Annie told me

I rolled my eyes at that statement of my life. Yeah I've got the most successful man in the fashion industry as my step-dad and the most successful business woman around the globe. In other words I was pretty much the richest girl in the whole school is what I'm told by the teachers since they know of the class status, I still don't know how my mom and he set it off though. But I'm not the type to use my status to get what I want, that's not how my dad raised me to be.

"Jo you know I don't use status as a weapon to get what I want. That's Madge." I say, I see Madge glaring at me

The lunch bell rings and we get up to leave the school. I walk to my car and Jo catches up with me. I'm guessing she's gotta get a new car since I didn't see her car in the parking lot. We ride to my house, the house wasn't special on my part though, just a modern Victorian styled house but very modern on the inside.

We head to my room and Jo instantly gets on my laptop which she always does. My room was green colored with a queen sized bed with a white blanket and light green pillow cases with leaf patterns on them and a stuffed bear by the end. I had a cherry wood closet in the far right corner by the sit in window that had small pillows in the sit in part with no curtains. I also had a desk that my laptop sits on that was neatly organized and a tall mirror next to it. I didn't have much in the room and that's how I like it, but Prim was a different story.

"Jo, please don't tell me your looking up that boy on Panem Book." I said irritated

"If I told you I wasn't that would be a lie and I don't really like lying to you Kat." Jo tells me

"Ugh, Jo!" I tried to take my laptop from Jo but she was faster

Jo went through everyone's profile she knows until she found the boy with the blue eyes profile. She kept on blocking my view until she turned to me with a smirk on her face.

"Well, his name is Peeta Mellark. I had a feeling that I knew him from somewhere, his parents own that bakery that I love going to for cupcakes." Jo said

"Alright we found out his name, now can we please just drop this. There is no way in hell him and I are going to get together anyway." I told her

Jo just shrugged and logged off of Panem Book and turned off my laptop. We just sat on my bed with boredom until Jo suggested we go down to the basement to play video games. rephrase, she would cream me at video games and I would just sit there defeated.

After Jo left, my sister Prim called for me to come and get her from school. They had a full day today for what reason I'm not sure of. I took my Lexus and rode to Prim's school. I searched the yard and found her talking to a girl her age, I went for her and she introduced me to her friend.

"Hey Katniss, this is my friend Rue!" Prim beamed at me, gesturing to the girl next to her

"Hello Rue." I stuck out my hand and she took it shyly and gave me a hello back.

"Um, do you need a ride home?" I asked her

"Oh no I don't. My brother Thresh is coming for me." Rue told me, that name Thresh rung a bell to me, had I met him before?

"Ok if you say so." I shrugged "Com'on Prim, it was nice meeting you Rue." I told her, I seriously already liked that girl

Prim ran ahead of me to my car through the crowded parking lot. I walked back a little slowly since the parking lot was so crowded, figures since its the first day of school and there are a lot of new students around. I wasn't really watching where I was going since I bumped into someone and nearly fell if it wasn't for a pair of hands catching me. I looked up to see the same guy that was staring at me in school today.

"Sorry, I wasn't really watching where I was going." He apologized and helped me stand up

"It wasn't your fault, the school is so crowded now so it wasn't anyone's fault." I told him

I noticed he was staring at me again. I blushed and looked away. The atmosphere was getting pretty uncomfortable so I figured I'd start another convo before Prim starts to get impatient.

"Um, why are you here by the way?" I asked him

"Oh yea, I have to pick up my brother Rye. It's his first day of middle school." He told me

"Oh I see, it's my sisters first day too. From the looks of it, she's really enjoying it already." I tell him

"Same here with my brother. I can tell he's gonna be bragging on about his day." He told me

Soon I heard Prim yell at me from my car to hurry I up.

"Sorry, I have to go. Prim is kinda impatient." I tell him and begin to walk away until I hear him call out to me

"My name is Peeta by the way." He called out to me

I turned around "Mines is Katniss, see you at school tomorrow." I tell him

I catch a glimpse of him smiling at me when I turn back around to my car. As I drive back to my house with Prim singing to a Taylor Swift song, I cant help but think about Peeta and I's encounter. Of course I knew his name before he told me. But it was still nice to hear him tell me and to know I pretty much bring a smile to his face. Unfortunately he has Glimmer and that pretty much draws our possible friendship since Glimmer is highly territorial, that I know from experience when it had to do with her previous boyfriend Gale.

Little did I know, him and I would be together after all...

To Be Continued...


	3. I'm not worth your time

**Panem High Chapter 3:I'm Not Worth Your Time**

**Aye i'm back with chapter 3! I had the idea of showing that Katniss is a very 'Knowing' person and pretty much knows everything about anyone.**

**You all know I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

"Prim please stop teasing me! I only met him today and there will be nothing going on between us so drop it!" I nearly yell while we were driving home. Prim was asking so many questions about the guy I was talking to in the parking lot and wouldn't leave me alone about him.

"But Katniss!" Prim whined "I saw the way he was looking at you! He may have looked nervous but I saw him sneak glances at you with a sparkle in his eyes! You should totally date him!" Prim whined

"Hell no Prim. He has a girlfriend and you know I'm not into all that dating stuff anyway." I said, blushing a bright red by now.

"Oh yeah? Who is this girl and when can I give her a piece of my mind?!" Prim yells jokingly

I chuckle. "Prim, believe me, she's bigger than you and all but I don't think she will take you as a threat at all. Your too sweet to be a threat." I tell her, pulling up into the driveway of our house. She pouts a little and gets out of the car and runs into the house up to her room. I go into the kitchen to find the one man I least expect to see often.

"Uncle Haymitch what are you doing here?" I ask him, he seems sober, which is new for him. He has a glass of water in his hands and looks up at me and I see his face warm up a little. One thing about Haymitch, he's crude and mean to others but when it comes to the people he loves the most he's a huge softy.

"Well Sweetheart. Your mom called me over to keep an eye on Prim, she knows you'll be good. She and your step-dad are going to France for a few weeks or something for some business." He tells me casually, figures

"No Uncie(That was my little nickname for him which always softens him up when I say it, he says it reminds him of when I was little) my step-dad is going to France to study for his French clothing line he was working on and mom is just going to breathe down his neck, trying and butt her nose into his business, and make sure he doesn't leave her for a French chick in which you and I both know that he would never do because he doesn't possess that type of attitude to do that." I tell him, he knocks his head back in laughter, almost falling out of the chair

"My my Sweetheart, you know everything that goes on in your parents relationship don't you? I knew you liked to be in the know but I didn't know you would know this much." He says between laughs "Go ahead, say something you found out about me." He challenges me, there's the uncle I love

I raise my eyebrows a little and give him a challenging look before answering him. "Well uncie, I know a great deal about you. You aren't really here to watch Prim because you know that I always watch her when my parents are gone." He looks surprised for a minute at my saying but I hold up a hand before he could comment. "The real reason why you are here is because of my teacher miss Trinket that you met at open house one time before I was in her class when my parents were at work and you were still living here in the neighborhood in the mansion next door. Your really here to try and woo her but news flash Uncie, if you win her over you will be forced to come back and live here in which I know you dread because that means more 'babysitting' hours with Prim even though you love her to pieces. You just wouldn't want to do it because she makes you do puzzles and everyone in this house knows you hate puzzles with a passion." I finish and give him a knowing smirk, He just stares at me in pure shock.

"Well damn Sweetheart! You caught me, I am really here for that Trinket woman. But of course I didn't tell your mother when she called, she still pretty much hates me after that thing with my late wife." My uncle grunts, crossing his arms over his chest "Shit, it wasn't even my fault Elenora left me because she thought I would abuse her! You know I'm not like that even when I'm drunk. Fuck, I don't even like to talk about her because it always puts me out of the mood to drink." He grunts, then gets up and raids the refrigerator, he better not get what I think he's getting...

And lo, he pulls out the one thing that I keep off limits to everyone. MY FUCKING CHEESEBUNS! I stare daggers at him and his eyes dart from me to my precious cheese buns.

"Put. My. Cheese. Buns. BACK!" I scream, I hear Prim yelling for me to shut up from upstairs, geez, when did she start getting grumpy. She must be on the cycle.

Haymitch puts the cheesebuns on the counter island slowly and raises his hands in surrender. "Now now sweetheart, they are just cheesebuns. You can always make more." He says hesitantly

He's right, I could just make more. But the problem was, I'm as stingy as ever(Unless Jo is involved then I have no choice but to share) with stuff, especially the one food I've always eaten since I could chew. Haymitch was never warned by my parents before they left to NOT touch anything that is labeled with my name on it. But I do know that they always leave instructions for him. I walk over to the refrigerator and find the note under Prim's doctors appointment slip and hand it to him. He reads it aloud.

"Oh so they gave me rules once again? Lets see here. No over drinking, give me a fucking break for once! Make sure Prim goes to the doctors. Make sure Katniss takes her vitamins. Make sure the maid does her job right. Make sure food is kept in the refrigerator. Do not go into the antique room. Do not go into Cinna's design room. And the most important thing is DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING IN THE REFRIGERATOR WITH KATNISS' NAME ON IT, ESPECIALLY HER CHEESE BUNS!" He finishes

With a satisfied smirk on my face, I walk up and grab my cheese buns and put them back in the refrigerator. Haymitch then leaves the house for his old mansion next door which he told me that he bought again and said he'll be there for the whole night. I walk into the living room and sit on the couch and turn on the tv, theres never anything on so I just turn to true blood.

Soon my phone rings with a new text.

_"Hey, It's Peeta Mellark. This is Katniss right?"_

I nearly choke on my own saliva at that text, how the heel did he get my number? I didn't give him my number.

"_Yeah, it's Katniss. How the hell did you get my number?"_

_"Your friend Johanna requested me as a friend on Panem Book and gave me your number through instant message."_

Note to self: Kill Jo when I see her

_"-_- Dammit, I will for sure kill Johanna tomorrow at school. Okay what do you want then?"_

_"Lol, do I have to want something? Maybe I just want to chat with you"_

_'Bullshit, men always want something! Did your sappy ass girlfriend put you up to this?"_

_"Who? Glimmer? Hell no! I make sure she does not have any type of access to my phone. She respects my privacy."_

_"Well damn then, no need to act like a pimp, pimp."_

_"Lmao, I'm no Pimp, I'm Peeta Mellark. And TBH I cant stand Glimmer."_

That catches my interest instantly

_"WTF? Then why are you with her then?"_

_20 minutes later..._

_"I-I cant tell you that. Sorry :("_

_"Whatever. Anyway seriously what do you want Peeta?"_

_"Well I-I wanted to know if you would like to hang out sometime?"_

The fuck? Now I'm interested in this...

"_Wait..Whoa. Why do you want to hang out with me? You have a girlfriend, your one of the most popular kids in school, and you waaayy more interesting than me."_

_"Katniss, I don't care about that. I want to hang out with you because I've grown interested to know more about you."_

_"+_+ I don't know what to say."_

_"How about I just sit with you at lunch tomorrow then?"_

_"Um Ok. I got to go Bye. Oh and just to let you know, I don't know what you'll accomplish but I'm not worth your time"_

For the rest of the day, I didn't text him back. It was 8 and Prim and I already ate some chicken and broccoli. I was in my room getting my clothes for tomorrow ready when an angry Prim came into the room.

"Katniss! What happened to Piggy the pig?!" She yelled at me

"How am I supposed to know? I don't go into that death trap you call a room." I said casually, I know something is up with her now

"Whatever! Well I want to know where she is and if she is in this room, I will beat you up!" She yelled and then stomped out of my room

I ended up laughing my ass of. I knew she was definitely on the cycle by her changes in mood swings. Prim never yells. after having my clothes situated and me lying on my bed drifting off into sleep, I think about how tomorrow, blue eyes is going to sit at my table tomorrow...Seriously, I'm not worth his time.

* * *

**Okay I just wanted to get this done because I was anxious to see how it would turn out to the readers. So, will Peeta be able to sit with Katniss without his girlfriend having anything to do about it? Stay tuned and R&R plz!**


End file.
